At the EverCold
by FromMidworld
Summary: But Amlach repented, saying: 'I have now a quarrel of my own with this Master of Lies, which will last to my life's end'; and he went away north and entered the service of Maedhros. This is the story of Amlach's life in Himring.
1. Preface

我不知道他的一生值不值得那个不朽种族一分钟的回忆

我不知道他是否算是实现了对抗大敌至死方休的誓言

他在Arda的历史中留下的痕迹太小太淡

唯一的台词甚至都不是自己亲口说的

不过感谢 枫糖卷卷 让我注意到了他的存在，找到他这个颇为特别角度，来写一写那或许没有太多故事，但并非不值得回忆的the Long Peace

虽然文笔很渣…

献给Arda历史上所有有名字的、没有名字的配角

献给维护了这400余年和平岁月的Noldor诸王

尤其是大梅，如果不是他放弃了自己与生俱来的继承权，史上唯一一次放下了Feanorian的骄傲，大约不会有这样一段岁月

这样一段岁月中，Noldor诸王为他们的子民实现了Feanor曾承诺过的自由。

对精灵来说或许短暂，但是对我们这位主角来说，一生就这样过去。

关于一位人类大叔从来到Himring到挂在Himring的一些事。

主要角色Amlach和Maedhros，其他各种原著里有的没有的，虽然有但是没名字的角色出没…


	2. Chapter 1

1

搬起最后一块石头的时候Amlach突然想起来，【干粮不多了，也许应该把马吃了，而不是费劲巴拉地给它堆个坟头。】

【不过把它再扒出来更费劲吧。】

他把石头放到了坟堆顶上。【反正这马已经干瘪得很了。】

Amlach再次坐在火堆旁研究那张破破烂烂模糊不清的地图。

如果他判断得不错，如果这张地图没有错太离谱，快到Celon河的源头了，应该不远了…而且天气越来越冷似乎也是某种证明。

他收起来地图，裹紧斗篷。【明天开始要徒步了…】

Himring，the Ever-Cold。

【在哪对抗大敌不一样呢，我干嘛非要跑到这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方。】Amlach第无数次问自己。

这回答案是：【反正已经快到了。】

他出发前的答案是：【既然要走就走远点好了。】

而走在半路上的答案是：【反正都已经在路上了。】

所以你们看，Amlach其实是个很单纯的人，虽然年纪已经老大不小了。也许正因为他如此他才会糊里糊涂相信了如今都想不起从何而来的流言，然后和那位他其实根本不熟的Bereg一起挑起了族人内部的矛盾，然后…似乎去细辨究竟是大敌的走卒假扮了他的形貌声音、还是在那个时刻他被某种并非来自自己意志的力量所控制了并无意义，事情就这么发生了。

那些话是不是他亲口所说并不重要，重要的是，我们这位主角就是这样虽然说不上蠢但是思维相当直线化的角色，无论是被假扮还是被控制，都超出他所能忍受的底线，而他的直线化思维的结论是：**"现在我自己和这个谎言大师结下了仇怨，至死方休。"**

说完这句话以后他才发现这个至死方休可操作性其实不强。Beleriand已经和平了很多年，且这个状态暂时还没有要改变的趋势，自己一个人一根筋往北爬去看看传说中的Angband要塞真的大丈夫？还是算了吧。

据说北边一座叫做Himring的山上住着一位Noldor的王子，他是Hithlum那位High King的近亲，而Amlach和他的很多族人在其领地上叨扰甚久的那两位王子是他的弟弟。据说这位Eldar的首领曾誓言与黑暗大敌对抗到底，而且他的弟弟对他的族人的不请自来也没有表现出不满，这样的话去投奔他的旗下似乎非常靠谱。不过当然啦，以上都不是Amlach真正的脑内，Amlach是这样想的：【那个传说中的精灵王子听起来似乎很厉害的样子，据说少了一只手但是依然很能打，而且Himring这个地方听起来也很厉害的样子。】

永远寒冷听起来厉害么？这位人类兄弟大约是有某种自虐倾向吧…

不过不排除Amlach出发的时候根本还不知道Himring是什么意思的可能性，要知道我们的主角虽然跟那位人类中颇受Eldar青睐的Aladan也算是近亲，但是他可没有进入过Noldor之王的宫廷，他虽然去过东北方精灵王的领地，但是跟精灵打照面的时候也就是手指头数的过来的几次，可以说他勉强算是会说Sindarin，至于某些Noldor内部还在使用的另一种语言他压根没听说过。

不过他很快就知道了，所谓永远寒冷绝对名副其实。

他到达Himring山下的精灵城镇的时候是在8月，但是这个地方一点都没有人们通常认为的夏天的味道。那天傍晚，下着不大不小的雨，口中呼出的空气已经能凝成白气。Amlach的斗篷基本上湿透了，他跟城门口的卫兵说话时牙齿都在打战。

他还没想清楚怎么用自己这点精灵语词汇表达出自己前来投奔的意愿或者申请一个能避雨能取暖的地方的时候，猝不及防的，听到身后一声悠长的号角。

他没想到过到达Himring的第一天，就遇到了Maedhros。

Feanor的长子，从Angband归来的王子，东贝尔兰的统领，Orcs最畏惧的战士。

咳咳，不过以上这些当时Amlach都不知道。

他所知道的就是当他转身回望，看到暮色中冷雨中一支寥寥数人的骑兵驰近，有人吹着号角，有人举着绣着华美纹章的赤色旗帜，而当先的那位骑着一匹纯黑的马，披着同样是纯黑的斗篷，左手提缰，他的衣甲并不鲜明，也没带头盔，红铜色的长发披散着，在雨中似乎闪着微光。

无论使用何种语言，Amlach都从来没有获得过能描述自己当时的感觉的遣词造句能力，因此我们就简单的描述为：他愣住了。

他愣住了。直到Maedhros和他的随从行至城门口，直到那位精灵王子注意到了这个站在城门前的…这么说吧，一个原本也不算邋遢，但是现在数十天没有洗过脸刮过胡子换过衣服且刚徒步跋涉几天然后又被冷雨淋了一天的32岁人类。

Maedhros下了马，站在Amlach面前。

Amlach发现自己平视的话，刚好能看到对方精致的斗篷扣上面已经摩擦得很有光泽的八芒星。

他仰起头，对上了一双他此生至今见过最为明亮锐利的眼睛。


	3. Chapter 2

2

其实，用"明亮锐利"来形容Maedhros的眼睛完全是废话。

Maedhros的眼睛的颜色最佳的形容是这样的：在一片广阔的高原上，日落后，夕阳的颜色都已经褪了，但是天色还没有完全暗下去的时候，如果天有些阴但是云又没有厚到会让人担心下雨，这时候西方的天空会有那么一点像Maedhros的眼睛—一种遥远、沉郁却又阔大的灰蓝色，然后如果这时候在云缝里刚好看到一颗星，那个感觉就对了。

而且，对于精灵来说，这双眼睛里面可以看到很多信息。最基础的，是这是一个纯正的Noldo，其次，他来自大海彼岸，曾经生活在双圣树的光辉中，如果看得更细，还能看得到岁月、誓言、苦难、诅咒、血与泪，以及他还是个光棍的事实。

不过当然啦，以上所有这些Amlach都看不出来。他的Sindarin词汇表里面甚至没有灰蓝色这个词。对他来说，就是废话的明亮锐利，以及他没过几秒钟就垂下了目光，有这个仰角不太舒服的成分，不过主要原因是跟面前这个精灵对视并不容易。

其实虽然说Maedhros并没有收敛自己气场的习惯—任何时候想要无视他的存在几乎都是不可能的—但是他当时也没有放出全部的气场，嗯也就大约三成吧。

三成就够了。

Maedhros已经成功地在说第一句话之前就征服了一位直线条思维的人类。

额…好像不算是什么值得炫耀的成就？

对Amlach来说幸运的是，Maedhros显然没有无聊到会等他回过神来先张口说话的程度。

"我猜你不是路过。你是谁，为何来此？"他说的是纯正的Sindarin，问得虽然简单直接，但是语气中并没有无礼的味道。咳咳，不过为了本章的长度合理考虑，我就不像描述眼睛一样描述Maedhros的声音了，还有Maedhros的相貌身姿，一并留给读者自行脑补。

Amlach花了一点时间才张开口："窝…窝叫Amlach…"

通常情况下，Amlach虽然没有说出人们以为他说过的那段著名的话的那种口才，但是也不是个结结巴巴支支吾吾的人，不过这毕竟是他第一次和一位Feanorian说话，用的还是他不算太熟练的语言，我们就原谅他吧。

"Imlach之子Amlach，Marach的孙辈。"Maedhros的声音又响了起来，完全不是疑问的语气。

这回差点把Amlach的Fea震去和他死去的老爹相会。

【他知道我！】

【我已经臭名昭著到这个程度了！】

由于当时Amlach已经完全失去提问功能了，而Maedhros显然也没有无聊到要解释的程度，还是让我来解释这是怎么回事吧。要知道Amlach和他相当数量的族人居住了颇长时间的Estolad可是位于另外两位Feanorian的地盘上，Amrod和Amras虽然对这些人类既没有表现出像Finrod那样的热爱也没有表现出像绿精灵和Thingol那样的厌恶，但是并不代表他们没注意到这些新来者的存在，更不代表他们不会关注这些自家地盘上不请自来的人的行为。然后，东贝尔兰是有情报网的懂么？

所以说，关于那个不知道是真是假的Amlach大放异彩了的那次会议的消息，已经比Amlach本人更早到了Maedhros面前。而至于他放出话来要跟Morgoth不死不休这种事，看来他还是话放得太低调了，Maedhros不知道。

Amlach忍住了张口就喊"那话不是我说的"的冲动。不过一时间他也没反应过来不喊那个应该喊什么。

再一次的，Maedhros没有等他反应过来来。

"你独自来到此处，是因那些言行不再见容于自己的族人，还是终于决定到北方亲自证实一下Morgoth的存在？"Maedhros的语气并没有变冷，事实上他的语气从一开始就没有出现过Amlach听得出来的变化。

不过前面也说过，Amlach虽然思维直线条，但是并不笨。令作者我都大为钦佩的是，他迅速决定了不去解释那些说不清楚的"那话不是我说的"，当然了，Amlach的脑内大约是没有一个清晰的决定过程的，直觉，都是直觉。

"窝相信油黑暗大敌，窝来这儿、窝来为您效力！揍是因为窝、窝跟他有仇！"

跟Morgoth有仇啊，听起来很厉害的样子，Morgoth知道么？

Amlach这回勇敢地迎上了Maedhros审视的目光，坚持了有5秒钟之久。

"正好，我也跟他有些帐还没算。"Maedhros的语气依然没有一点变化，"但是想跟我一起去找他算账，不知道你等不等的得到。"

换句话说，现在的和平局面不会因为你一个路人甲而改变的，洗洗睡吧。

但是Amlach再一次显示出了让作者十分钦佩的勇气和智慧。

"打不打在他，等不等在我。"这句话坚定得连口音都没了。

一段时间的沉默。

"那么，Himring欢迎你。"

Amlach也说不清自己是有意识的还是听到这句一激动腿软了，反正他是发现自己单膝跪地了，然后他没有犹豫，拔出自己那把既不快也不光的剑献到了这位Noldo王子的脚前。

其实只过了几秒钟，但是Amlach觉得似乎等了很久他才感到一只手掌放在了自己的头顶。然后头顶上方传来了几句话，说的是Amlach听不懂的语言。

不过这回语气有变化了，郑重得多，带着跨越山海而来的古老力量。

直到那天深夜，Amlach终于安顿在Himring的某间房屋里，数十天来第一次躺在床上的时候，他才想到要感慨：那只手贼热乎啊。


End file.
